


Summer Wonderland

by LadyRedMoon13



Series: Danny is a girl/Phantom [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Female Danny Fenton, Gender or Sex Swap, Hot, Ice Powers, Ice Skating, Not Canon Compliant, Secrets, Song: Let It Go (Disney), Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedMoon13/pseuds/LadyRedMoon13
Summary: A series of stories of various people in various situations where they find out Danny is a girl/ is Phantom.Amity Park was in the middle of one of the worst heat waves on record. So with Dash's AC broken and Paulina's pool out of the question. How were two boys supposed to cool themselves off? By going to a secluded pond that no one else knew about. At least, that's what they thought.
Series: Danny is a girl/Phantom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940770
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Summer Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> So it's getting warm where I am right now, but everywhere else seems to still be covered in snow. That's what inspired this. Hope you like it, and I hope you're all being safe. Be nice, be kind and enjoy.

Amity Park was in the middle of one of the worst heat waves ever to hit the state of Illinois. With three straight weeks of nothing but hot weather and a humidity of 98% and no end in sight. Public pools were full and crowded. Water parks even more so. Everybody and anybody were trying to stay cool any way they could. Some even resulted to shoving ice packs down there pants.

Dash and Kwan were two of those people. They had gone to the pool down the block earlier in the morning when they knew the water would be cooler. Only to find out that the entire east side of Amity Park had the same idea. With a line going around the block and both teens knew they would never get in. At least not before the water got to warm.

So with twin groans of frustration both boys went back to Dash’s house where they ate half a box of Popsicles and shoved two cold packs each into the pockets of their gym shorts. Now here they were hot, miserable and sitting on Dash’s stoop because the AC unit decided to die right before the heat wave started. At least they had shade, courtesy of the house itself. As if it were apologizing for not being able to cool both boys off.

“ What do you want to do?” Asked Kwan as he fanned himself with a sports magazine.” I really don’t want to do anything. It’s to hot to do much of anything anyway.” Answered the blond jock.” Well we can’t just sit here and wait for one of us to melt into a gooey puddle.”” Dude, that’s gross.”

Kwan rolls his eyes at his friend.” Can’t say it’s not true though. It just might happen if we don’t fine some way to cool ourselves off more effectively.” Dash grunted and held up one hand.” The pools are full, the parks are crowded, you'd be lucky to fine one ice cube let alone a container of ice cream and that’s just going to a store. Let alone a parlor.” The teen said, using his fingers to count out everything he said.

“ I guess unless you have your own sprinkler or pool you’ll be shit out of luck, huh.” Kwan frowned before his face lit up with an idea.” Hey wait, doesn’t Paulina have a pool?” he asked in excitement, but Dash just shook his head.” Her parents decided to redo it. It’s nothing more then a hole in the ground right now.” He told his friend and his smile fell.” Well shit.” he stated.” You said it.”

Both boys sat there for what felt like forever just sitting in the shade and sighing at the occasional warm breeze caused by a passing car. Dash had begun to think about the benefits of getting an old storage bin and filling it with water when he suddenly remembered something. With a smile Dash looked over at his friend and asked him,” Hey, do you remember that pond we found in the woods a couple summers back?”

“ The really big one or the one with all those ducks?” he asked back with a lifted eyebrow.” The big one.” Dash said.” Yeah I remember it. We spent the whole day there. We claimed the trees, ate lunch by the rocks and when we weren’t chasing each other with sticks we-" Kwan stopped talking. Sitting up straight a look of realization appeared on his sweat lined face.” We were swimming.”

The two teens share a look with one another and then they shot up to their feet.” I’ll pack up a lunch if you’ll go find us some trunks.” Kwan offered.” Deal.” Dash agreed. With that they rushed into the house and set about preparing for their little trip. Working as fast as they could in the hot oven that had become the Baxter residents and both boys were dressed and ready to go within 10 minutes.

Walking along the sidewalk they made there way to the woods and set about finding the trail that would take them to the pond. Finding it they walked the dirt path and enjoyed the sound of birds chirping. Enjoying the scenery and making small talk. That is till they heard other voices from up ahead. Dash and Kwan stopped in there tracks when they heard the voices. Giving each other a confused glance they quietly crept down the trail till the pond came into view as well as three figures.

Ducking down Dash and Kwan jumped behind a set of trees.” I thought nobody else knew about this place?” Kwan whispered.” I thought that too. Guess we were wrong.” Dash sighed. Peeking out from behind the tree the two teens looked to see who else had found their little oases and Dash let out a low groan.

“Oh great, these three losers found our spot.” Dash grumbled.” Looks like it.” Kwan commented, his eye looking over them with a confused look.” But what are they doing with ice skates? It’s the middle of July.” he asks.” Don’t know. But I get the feeling that if we keep watching we’ll find out.” Said Dash with narrowed eyes.

“All right, are you guys ready?” Danny asked as she set down her skates and turned to her friends.” Ready to get out of this heat?” Tucker asks.” Oh yeah, we’re ready. Just don’t get to carried away.” Sam said in warning.” Carried away?” the teen asks.” The last time we did this you ended up going full Elsa on us. You even started singing ‘Let It Go'. Do you even realize how many songs I had to listen to just to get that one out of my head?” Sam complained to her friends.

“I’m going to say about thirty.” Tucker guessed.” At minimum.” Sam said with a frown.” OK well, this time I won’t sing. How does that sound?” Danny asked the black clad teen.” Pleasant.” She stated while taking off her spider shaped backpack and setting it on top of some nearby rocks.” So, are you going to make us our own ‘Winter Wonderland’ or are you just going to stand there?” she says in a snide.

“Wow you’re crabby today. Did simmering in the sun yesterday fry any good mood you could have?” Danny jokes and turns towards the pond.” Maybe! Cool it down and find out.” The goth snips.” All right, one summer snowfall coming up.” Danny announced and began to walk toward the waters edge. Once at the edge of the water Danny channeled her ice powers to her feet. The cold spread out instantly covering the grass in a layer of frost and creating a thin sheet of ice at the waters edge.

Danny smiled down at the ice she had created. She loved this part. It reminded her so much of her training at the Far Frozen. Even though the circumstances at that time were far from favorable. She can still look back and smile at discovering her ice core. Stepping forward Danny placed her foot on the thin ice she had already made and focused her core to channel out threw her feet. Her foot glowed with the energy and the ice below her thickened and could now hold her full weight.

Step by step Danny walked her way to the center of the pond and once there she turned and faced her friends.” You ready guys?” she yelled.” You know it.” Tucker affirmed with excitement and only a grunt from Sam. With a smile Danny focused more of the energy from her ghost core into her feet. Lifting up her right leg she stomping it down onto the ice she had already made. Causing it to spread out across the body of water.

Tapping her foot Danny checked to make sure that it was at least six inches deep before focusing her power to her hands. Summoning a bunch of show with her fingers Danny then gathered them up and compressed them into a singular snowball . Her smile widening Danny threw the ball of snow up as high as she could throw it. Which wasn’t very high but high enough to do what she wanted it to.

Once high enough in the air the ball exploded and formed a low hanging cloud just large enough to cover the frozen pond and part of the surrounding area. With laughs of joy the three teens all spun around and gazed up at the cloud as it began to snow.” I will never get tired of this.” Sam announced with excitement.” Me neither.” Danny laughed as she walked her way back to the edge of the pond.” Now what are you guys waiting for, an invitation?”

Without further prompting the tech geek and the goth both snatched up their skates and rushed to put them on. Danny in the meantime simply gathered her powers to her feet once more and crafted a pare of ice skates over her sneakers. Kicking off she made a quick lap around their makeshift skating ring soon to be joined by her two friends and enjoy their temporary winter retreat.

None of them noticing the two pares of eyes that watched them and saw _everything_. Speechless and completely wide eyed Dash and Kwan ducked back behind their trees. Looking at each other both boys struggled to find the words. Their mouths opening and closing like a couple of fish out of water.

Closing his eyes, Kwan shut his mouth and took a deep breath in and held it in before letting it go. Even with that though the only thing the Asian teen could manage to say at that moment was,” Fenton?” he said a bit breathless.” Yeah.” The blond answered his friend equally as breathless.” She just- and the pond- with- with _ice_!” Kwan stammered on the edge of freaking out.” Yeah.”

“What- how- this is- huh!”” Yeah.” Kwan paused in his miniature freak out to look at his friend. Dash was leaning against the tree; his eyes still wide, his chest heaving and seeming more confused and disheveled then even Kwan at that moment.” Is that all you can say? _Yeah_?!” Kwan asked Dash.” Yeah- I mean no.” he corrected with a shack to his head.

“ It’s just-" He started, then stopped as if to gather his thoughts.” It’s just?” Kwan repeated in a questioning tone. Urging his friend to continue.” Just that this entire time,” the blonde began slowly,” Fenton could have fought back. With _this_.” Dash said feeling breathless and a bit light headed as he waved a vague gesture towards the direction the three outcasts were skating.

Kwan's mind went blank as air caught in his throat. His back hit the bark of the tree and he slid down as what his best friend said sunk in. He was right of course, she could have fought back with her ice. However, she never did. She took it, the pushing into lockers, the taunting, the name calling; all of it. And not once did Danny Fenton ever fight back with her powers.

She fought back with words, sure. Maybe a prank here and there, but never with ice or snow. Why? Ability was clearly not a problem. Fenton could probably create an entire blizzard just by thinking about it. So what was stopping her. Her friends, her parents, the desire to keep her abilities as secret as possible? All were good points, but then Kwan had a sudden thought. Maybe she was just that good of a person? Maybe she didn't use her powers on them because she didn’t _want to_?

Could it really be that simple? It sounds like it would be more complicated then that, but then again this was Danny Fenton. Everything else about her life seemed to be more complicated than it seemed before now. Now that they know her secret things seemed to be clicking into a different perspective. Damn her life must be hectic!

“What do we do now?” Dash asked Kwan catching his attention. Looking over at Dash, Kwan wondered briefly when the other boy sat down too.” Don’t know man, but I can tell you one thing.” He told the blond who responded by lifting an eyebrow.” We can’t tell anyone.” Dash looked like he was about to disagree but Kwan quickly lifted his hand to stop him.” It’s not our secret to tell. Doesn’t feel right, you know?”

There was a pause where Dash’s face was completely blank. His eyes distant until he finally blinked and looked away from Kwan.” OK, fine. We’ll do things your way.” He sighed. Kwan smiled at the blond, glad he didn’t have to try to hard to convince him otherwise.” So what do you want to do now?” Kwan asked Dash who shrugged and sat back against his own tree.” Don’t know but I do know that I like the breeze coming from over there.” He said with yet another gesture towards the pond.

“Me too.” Kwan agreed, and with that they both spent the rest of there afternoon behind those trees. Chatting, eating the lunch they brought, and even playing two man Uno. When the three outcasts packed up to leave Danny waved her hand and the cloud she made earlier poofed out of existence.

Feeling the lack of a cool breeze the two teens waited till they could no longer hear the others before peeking out from behind there trees.” All right there gone now.” Dash said as he began to pack up Kwan quickly following to help. When they were all packed up both boys set pace and walked back to Dash’s house. When they arrived they opened all the windows and sat looking out of Dash’s living room windows.

They sat there till the sun went down and it was time for Kwan to head home. Dash said goodbye to him at the door and both boys seemed to come to a silent agreement right then and there. They would keep Fenton’s secret, but they will also help her hide it. If she ever looked like she needed the help they would lend a hand. No matter what they or anyone else has to say about it.

And in the mean time they would keep their mouths shut. After all it was Fenton’s secret not theirs. So who were they to tell anyone about her business. Currently two of the best secret keepers in Amity Park.


End file.
